


The Five Things Marvin knew and the One Thing he Didn't

by Call_Me_Tears



Series: Falsettos NFSW [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 5+1 Things, Basically just from Marvin's perspective, Blow Jobs, Character Study, M/M, This bassically follows the musical, jason's there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: There were five things Marvin knew about his life, about his world, about Whizzer.There was just something Marvin didn't know, until it was too late.





	The Five Things Marvin knew and the One Thing he Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of different for me. It has almost no dialogue, and it really just follows the thoughts of Marvin through the show. It’s only six scenes, but it covers a lot of the second act. This is based off [this](http://kevnprice.co.vu/post/165974708163/five-things-you-know-and-the-one-thing-you) Tumblr post I saw, and I had to do it. I just got the idea and wrote it in like an hour. Hope you like it. It made me cry. Follow me on [Tumblr](https://call-me-tears.tumblr.com/) for updates on stories and new ones every once in a while. <3

_ Number one: He touches you and you light on fire. Your wrist blazes where his fingers meet your skin. The burns don’t show, but it’s hard to breathe with ash in your lungs. It’s so hard to breathe. You’re suffocating daily.  _

 

When Marvin wakes up to the soft kisses of Whizzer, he knew he could never be happier. He feels Whizzer’s soft lips travel down his cheek, his neck, his chest, and end right above his belly button. Every kiss burns like his lips are made of fire. Marvin’s breath hitches as Whizzer travels lower. It gets harder to breathe, harder to remember to take in a breath every time he has to. He reaches down as Whizzer’s lips connect with his inner thigh. Marvin runs his hands through his lover’s perfect and soft hair, his hands burning, like flames licking the tips of his fingers, like Whizzer’s hair is made of those flames itself. He gasps as Whizzer mouths around his cock, and Marvin can feel the blaze of heat from his mouth. 

Whizzer’s lips wrap around his dick and he gasps, and Whizzer hums and he bobs up and down, drawing a moan from Marvin. Whizzer pulls off with a sick pop, smirking as Marvin whines from the lack of response. Whizzer just shakes his head and takes Marvin’s cock again. Marvin could feel the wildfire brewing in his gut, and he lets out a strangled shout, as he cums down Whizzer’s throat. 

Whizzer pops back up and Marvin smiles, content. “Good boy.” Marvin reaches up and kisses Whizzer. He could taste his own cum. 

Whizzer pouts as Marvin gets up. “Buy me flowers.” Marvin shakes his head, an enamored smile on his lips. 

“I have to go into work today.” Whizzer just pouts and gets up wearing nothing with his cock hard. Marvin raises an eyebrow at Whizzer who’s just standing there fully exposed, smirking that smirk he knows Marvin likes. 

Marvin rolls his eyes and pulls Whizzer closer to him, kissing up his neck, and biting at his ear, causing Whizzer to pull away. Marvin smirks, slaps his ass, and turns around, pulling on his underwear. Whizzer pouts some more and stomps off into the kitchen. 

As Marvin grabs his things for work he hears from the kitchen, “Make them roses!”

 

* * *

 

 

_ Number two: It hurts to watch. He shines. He’s brighter than the sun, he’s too beautiful for your eyes. It’s hard to look at him. It’s even harder to look away from him. You’re going blind.  _

 

Jason. That’s all that matters today. Jason. All Marvin wanted was to see his face in that boy, but all he has is his face. He has nothing in common with him. He doesn’t even like baseball. The only reason why he was here was so he could cheer on his boy. The sun was bright, it was hot, and he felt like he was going blind. He had to look away from the game more often than not. He couldn’t stand the sight of something so bright. 

Whizzer. Why was he here? Who invited him? Why did Jason still have contact with him? Why is Marvin not over him when he said he was? Marvin had many questions. 

Whizzer looked bright, happy, happier than he had ever been with Marvin. Whizzer sat in front of him. He could point out all of Whizzer’s imperfections. There weren’t many, but they were still there. 

Marvin felt the need to look away from the bright happy creature, but he couldn’t. He had to speak with him. It was only small talk about the game, but Whizzer was actually looking at him without those silly aviators that all the men like Whizzer wear now. He would know. He’s slept with a lot of them. All he could do was compare them to Whizzer. He knew it wasn’t fair, but it kept the relationships short, and meaningless, and quite honestly, Marvin didn’t know how much he missed having a relationship with Whizzer until right now. 

He didn’t want to make that same mistake again, but it was too late. He couldn’t stop staring. It was like staring at the sun on this hot day, but instead of taking is eyes off of it, he stood there, watching. He could feel himself going blind, but that’s okay. If Whizzer was the sun, he wouldn’t mind going blind if he could stare at him forever. 

“Would is be possible to see you, it to kiss you, or to give you a call?” Marvin didn’t know what he was saying, or why, but he knew, it was perfect. 

“Anything’s possible.” Marvin grins at Whizzer, not taking his eyes off his bright light, missing his son as he hits the ball.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Number three: Your ears are tuned to his voice, you could pick him out in a sea of thousands. His voice makes pretty singers who sing pretty songs sound dull. His voice makes everything else sound ugly.  _

 

1, 2, 3, 4. Hit. Wait. 

1, 2, 3, 4. Hit. Wait. 

1, 2, 3, 4. Hit. Wait. 

1, 2, 3, 4. H- 

Miss. 

Whizzer was laughing at him. It wasn’t one of his cute, ‘I think your joke is stupid but I want to get into your pants anyways’ laughs, but his full bodied, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut laughs that Marvin loves. Marvin laughs along with him, laughing at himself. 

He was hardly as athletic as Whizzer was, if his beer belly and grey hairs were anything to go by. Whizzer was all lean muscle and sex. Marvin was old and boring. He could hear Whizzer’s voice drawing him out of his musings. He focused on it, latched to it, and took a deep breath. 

1, 2, 3, 4. Hit. Whizzer’s voice was unique. There was nothing like it, how he talked about what he was doing or playing or hitting or anything. Marvin could listen for hours. 

1, 2, 3, 4. Hit. Whizzer’s laugh was intoxicating. Marvin wanted to hear it for the rest of time. Marvin didn’t care if his lover was laughing at or with him. He just wanted Whizzer to laugh and be happy with him. 

1, 2, 3, 4. Hit. Sure, Marvin found his voice sexy, but that wasn’t all of it. He was in love with the man, whether he had sex with him or not. He still loved Whizzer, for all his faults and laughs. 

1, 2, 3, 4. Hit. 

Whizzer Misses. 

Whizzer’s laughing at him again. He laughs as well, if only to keep hearing Whizzer’s laugh. Marvin falls to the floor, a tired but happy smile on his face. He hears Whizzer talking, getting closer. He can’t understand what he’s saying, but he focuses on the voice, on memorizing it. 

Whizzer helps him up. “What do you want in life Marvin?” 

“All I want is you.” Whizzer laughs. Marvin’s happy.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Number four: The colour if his eyes is brown enough to drown in. He is turning you into a clichéd love-wrecked being. You’re drowning, always sinking. Down, down, down. _

 

Even sleeping Whizzer looks good. His hair is perfect, his skin is flawless, and his smile is light and sweet. The one thing Marvin doesn’t like about Whizzer sleeping, is he can’t see his eyes. 

Brown. So brown he could almost taste chocolate in his mouth when he looks into them. They’re not really solid brown though if he really looks at them. They’re a swirl of a burnt gold and light brown, with a beautiful dark blue around the pupil. 

They were warm, and happy, and everything Marvin’s ever wanted. They make him feel loved, like he has a home in them. He’s had plenty of houses, some good and some bad. But never a home. Never like this. 

When Whizzer looks at him, Marvin’s world begins to sway, like it’s on an axis that is currently tilting a different way because Whizzer says it is. 

He knew Whizzer was his. His lover stopped sleeping around, staying all nights in Marvin's bed, and sometimes it was hot, but also really sweet. Whizzer was his, and even though he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, making sure every gay man and straight woman in a hundred miles radius knew he was taken, Marvin loved knowing that he didn’t have to anymore. He could lie in bed with his lover and trust him enough to take his love with pride, never flaunting it, or throwing it away. Whizzer was his. 

And he was drowning in the love he had for him. Falling deeper and deeper, down, down down. 

Marvin will just take it day by day.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Number five: You know him. You love him. Through a thousand lifetimes, across millions of stars, you’d find him. You’d never leave him. You love him; till death do you two part.  _

 

Marvin could tell. Everyone could tell. For as much as he, and everyone else, were praising God and saying he was looking better, almost healthy, he wasn’t. Marvin knew. He just never wanted to admit it. It was time he did. 

Whizzer was dying. 

There’s no escaping the inevitability. He’s not strong enough to survive. Marvin had always said he was strong, that he could get through anything, but not this time. This time, there was no hope, and that crushed Marvin. 

Marvin had something he wanted to say to Whizzer for a long time, he just never could. And now, it seemed like a waste, like every minute he was with Whizzer, he was wasting his lover’s precious minutes on Earth. 

But Whizzer wanted him there. So, he climbed into the hospital bed with Whizzer and let his lover hold him. He would cry, and Whizzer would tell him it was alright and Marvin would nod, but he knew. He knew it wasn’t all right. 

One night he was curled up in Whizzer’s arms, his head on Whizzer’s chest, listening to his heavy breathing. Marvin kissed Whizzer’s cheek. 

“I love you.” It felt so good to get that off his chest. But he also felt like he could feel the extra weight those words had. 

They weren’t just three short words that anyone in love said. They said things even Marvin didn’t have to say out loud. 

In just three words, Marvin conveyed all his feelings. 'I’m scared to lose you’, 'I’m scared that now I’ve said it, it will hurt worse  _ when  _ I lose you’, and, ' _ why? _ ’ 

Marvin feels Whizzer press those blazing lips to his cheek. He looks down into Whizzer’s bright face, never looking away. He catches himself remembering all the times he’s head Whizzer laugh, sing, cry, and just talk. He feels himself drowning in his eyes, watching as his love gets deeper for the man in his arms the further he drowns until he no longer can breathe. 

He watches Whizzer fall asleep, tracing those three words into his back over and over again.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Number six: {he loves you too} _

 

Marvin rubs the worn out paper between his fingertips again. He’s done it a lot. It was soft. Like, well, him. He reads the letter again. 

 

_ All your life you’ve wanted men, and when you got it up to have them, who know it could end your life? _

 

Marvin smiles at the letter. Yes, all his life he wanted men, but, he could potentially have a life where in the end. All he wanted was one. 

 

_ Do you regret it?  _

 

No, Marvin thinks. I’d do it again. In a heartbeat. 

 

_ What more can I say? After being screwed out of today, tell me what’s in store. _

 

Marvin didn’t know the answer. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was god, maybe it was Whizzer’s own life choices. Marvin couldn’t say. And that scared him. 

 

_ One hour more. That’s all I wanted. Just one to say the one thing I’ve never told you _ . 

 

Marvin could agree. If they had just one hour more, maybe Marvin could have made peace with his loss. But god was cruel. 

 

_ One I was told, that good men get better with age. You told me, we’re just gonna skip that stage.  _

 

Something's wetting the paper. Marvin reaches up to his eyes and wipes the tears away. 

 

_ There are no answers, but what would I do…  _

 

Marvin doesn’t know. 

 

_ You never got me those roses. _

 

Marvin smiles sadly as the paper gets wetter.

 

_ I love you too. _

 

Marvin folds the letter and places it on the grave. He places the bright red roses at the base, and walks away towards his friends, missing his son place the white king on his tombstone. 


End file.
